


Who Doesn't Like Ducklings?

by EntreNous



Series: Who Doesn't Like Ducklings? [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Ducks, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel gives Connor a duckling.  No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Doesn't Like Ducklings?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kita (thekita)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekita/gifts).



Connor held up the ball of yellow fluff. "So. You got me a..."

"A duck," Angel said. He cleared his throat. "A baby duck."

He had turned up at Connor's dorm room in the middle of spring break. Connor had been planning to go to Costa Rica with his suite-mates, but at the last minute, he gave in to his nagging conscience and stayed to study. There was no one around on campus for the most part, which was probably good, since his friends weren't around to witness his dad dropping in through a vent in the basement laundry room, while Connor shrieked like a girl and dropped his Tide With Bleach Alternative all over the cement floor before going into a fighting stance.

Once he'd realized it was just Angel, he'd hesitated. But after lowering his fists, he told Angel he might as well come upstairs for coffee.

Now they were in Connor's dorm, drinking some of the Gevalia Connor kept meaning to cancel, and examining the contents of the box with holes that Angel had handed him as soon as they'd closed the door.

"That makes it a duckling," Connor noted. The duckling in question had fixed beady, anxious eyes on him, its small heart fluttering wildly against the gentle enclosure of his hands when he picked it up. But now, after preening under its wing, it appeared to be falling asleep on his palm.

"You don't like it."

"It's not a -- who doesn't like ducklings?"

"See, that's what I thought," Angel said quickly.

"Still, what am I supposed to do with a duck in my dorm room?"

Angel grimaced. "I can take it away. It's just -- it's spring time, and sometimes people give their kids bunnies or chicks or ducks...or this lawyer at work was telling me they did, and I thought, you know..."

Connor shot him a look. "They give them to their kids in _college_?"

"Okay, maybe not. But I figured, there are lots of things you missed out on, so."

"Yeah, you didn't tend to find so many ducklings in Quor'toth," Connor said. The duckling made a wheezing sound that was like a duck-snore.

"Right." With his hands in his pockets and leaning against Connor's doorway, Angel shifted, as though he was wishing he could make himself smaller. No help for that; the guy loomed in pretty much any standing position. "I guess it's not like you would have wanted something like that; you wouldn't have known anything about it."

"Well, I never got anything like that from my parents either -- I mean, in my other --" Connor shrugged. "We had a hamster, but it died after two weeks."

"So it's your first duckling," Angel said with a hopeful note in his voice.

Connor ran a careful finger along the duckling's fuzzy golden form. If he cleared out the mess in the corner, he could probably put a cage for the duck to sleep over there, and who knew? Maybe his roommates would think it was hilarious when they had a quacking pet.

"Looks like," Connor said, looking up at Angel and smiling.

Angel slid his hands down his expensive trousers. "Great. That's great."


End file.
